Hukuman
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Eren tahu Kapten Rivaille adalah seorang pemimpin yang sangat tegas. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghukum anggotanya biarpun itu dengan cara yang kasar./ "A-apa yang mau kaulakukan, Kapten?"/ "Diam, dan ikuti semua perintahku."/ "A-ahh aku sudah tidak kuat."/ absurd. Mind to RnC .-. enjoy


_**Disclamer:**_ _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama._

_**Warnings**_: _T+_, _Out Of Character, Typo, Absurd, etc._

* * *

**_Enjoy Reading~_**

Hening melanda keadaan markas tim pasukan pengintai di malam hari ini. Seperti biasa—sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, udara terasa begitu sangat menusuk kulit, menembus tulang, membuat siapapun tidak akan berani keluar tanpa ada persiapan sedikit pun. Begitu pula dengan para anggota _Scouting Legion_ yang saat ini lebih memilih untuk bergumul di balik selimut hangat masing-masing daripada harus memaksakan diri untuk terus berpatroli di luar sana. Lagipula, ini memang sudah masuk waktunya jam istirahat malam.

Sedikit banyak di antara mereka juga sudah tampak tertidur pulas di dalam kamar masing-masing. Mengesampingkan keadaan di luar sana—untuk saat ini, karena mereka pun harus menyiapkan energi ekstra untuk kegiatan di esok hari.

Eren, menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan heran. Teman sekamarnya—Armin, Jean, dan Connie nampak begitu lelap dalam mimpi masing-masing. Sedangkan dia sendiri? Masih terjaga karena kedua kelopak matanya sama sekali belum lelah untuk beraktifitas. _Mungkin kekuatan Titan di dalam tubuhnya ini cukup memberinya tenaga ekstra_—pikirnya.

"..."

Eren menghela napas panjang, merasa lelah dengan heningnya keadaan. Rasanya sangat membosankan. Ketiga rekannya sepertinya sangat kelelahan setelah acara latih formasi umum di siang hari tadi. Eren tidak akan mungkin tega membangunkan salah satu di antara mereka hanya karena ia merasa kesepian. "Kasian," gumamnya pelan, entah mengasihani ketiga rekannya yang kelelahan atau mengasihani dirinya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Tanpa butuh waktu untuk berpikir lebih jauh, Eren pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekedar berpatroli sebentar di dalam markas tim pasukan pengintai ini—ah, berjalan-jalan sepertinya adalah kata yang tepat. Udara malam mungkin bisa membuatnya mengantuk, pikirnya.

Derap kedua langkah kaki itu terus bergema di sepanjang lorong markas tua milik pasukan tim pengintai. Eren, nampak menilik sesuatu dalam keheningan tersebut. Kedua iris matanya terus menelusuri setiap keadaan ruangan-ruangan yang sempat ia lewati. Nampak sepi, sepertinya memang benar hanya dia seorang yang tengah terjaga di malam ini. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas panjang—merasa kesepian.

Eren terus berjalan, mengikuti insting agar ia bisa segera mengantuk dengan cara melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, sayang seribu sayang bukan rasa kantuk yang datang tetapi malah rasa penasaran yang datang menggerogoti hatinya.

Dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang nampak terasa gaduh di dalam indera pendengarannya. Sinar lampu temaram juga menguar dari bilik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, membuat rasa penasaran Eren semakin bertambah. Dengan langkah hati-hati, sangat hati-hati, ia pun mulai mendekati ruangan tersebut. Dimana itu adalah ruang kerja milik Kapten Rivaille—ketua yang selama beberapa bulan ke depan mungkin akan mengawasinya.

Merasa was-was, pada akhirnya Eren pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat kegiatan apa yang sedang Rivaille lakukan.

"..."

Hening. Sebelum Eren mencoba mencerna semua potret mata yang ia lihat. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semua terlihat normal. Rivaille sepertinya nampak sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Eren mengerutkan alisnya heran. Rajin sekali ketuanya yang pendek itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sebuah suara mengaggetkan Eren dari misi intip-mengintipnya. Eren tersentak kaget. Refleks ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, juga sedikit menyenggol pintu ruangan tersebut sehingga pintu tersebut terbuka lebih lebar. Eren membatu. Oh tidak—gawat. Dia meringis ketika Rivaille menatapnya tajam.

Rivaille bertanya sekali lagi kepada Eren, membuat bulir-bulir peluh gugup mengalir melewati pelipis Eren dengan mulus. Eren meneguk saliva berat. "A-apa yang Kapten lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" Dengan suara tersendat-sendat seperti kaset rusak, Eren pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Eren bungkam. Tidak tahu harus membalas jawaban itu dengan kalimat seperti apa. Bodohnya dia karena merasa penasaran dengan kegiatan Rivaille. Ingin rasanya ia segera pamit dan pergi dari tempat itu. Rasanya, memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk menutup cepat lebih baik dibandingkan harus berhadapan langsung dengan Rivaille.

Jadi, Eren pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan—

"A-adakah yang bisa aku bantu, Kapten?"

—hal bodoh yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemikirannya untuk saat ini. Sial. Eren merutuk dalam hati.

Rivaille yang mendengar dengan jelas tawaran Eren pun dengan malas kembali menoleh ke arah Eren. Sedikit—sedikit sekali, bahkan tidak terlihat, alis Rivaille mengernyit beberapa saat.

Eren salah tingkah dengan wajah malu-malu babi.

"Lebih baik kau segera tidur," ucap Rivaille dengan suara rendah datar seperti biasa.

"T-tapi aku belum mengantuk," balas Eren cepat—sangat cepat seperti orang bodoh yang hendak mengharapkan sesuatu berlebih. Eren membenturkan keningnya ke dinding—dalam imajinasi. Bodoh sekali dirinya, kenapa dia malah mengeluarkan kalimat semacam itu?

Hening sesaat di antara Rivaille dan Eren. Sang Kapten pun tampak sedikit menimang-nimang tawaran yang diberikan oleh Eren. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya. Toh tugasnya bisa cepat selesai, bukan?

"Kalau sampai kau melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi perhitungan kepadamu." Pada akhirnya, secara tidak langsung, Rivaille pun menerima tawaran Eren.

Eren mengepalkan salah satu tangannya di depan dada, sebagai tanda ia siap dengan perintah sang Kapten. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, ia pun mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kedua iris matanya memicing ketika Rivaille mulai mendekatinya dengan berbagai lembar berkas yang ada di kedua telapak tangannya. "Ini, adalah bahan ajaran dan juga jadwal latihan yang sudah kususun untuk kalian para bocah merepotkan. Pisahkan sesuai nama yang kutulis di sini." Rivaille menunjuk salah satu nama yang tertera pada berkas tersebut. Eren mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Hanya memisahkan berkas ini menjadi beberapa bagian? Itu adalah hal yang mudah.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus membuatkanku secangkir kopi panas." Rivaille mulai memberi perintah kecil kepada Eren. Eren yang mendengar dengan jelas perintah tersebut pun dengan sigap segera menaruh berkas-berkas yang harus ia pisahkan ke atas meja kerja sang Kapten, kemudian pergi berjalan ke arah meja lain untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi.

Rivaille kembali pada kesibukkannya, membiarkan Eren melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Fokusnya hanya satu—ia harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum pagi tiba.

Eren menoleh ke arah Rivaille, sepertinya dia benar-benar sibuk. Dengan langkah tegap, ia pun segera membawa secangkir kopi yang baru saja ia buat ke meja kerja Rivaille. "Kapten ini kopi—" ucapan Eren terputus saat ia hendak memberikan secangkir kopi itu kepada Rivaille. Demi anu Titan yang Eren yakin tidak akan pernah tumbuh! Eren tersandung! Ia tersandung saat hendak memberikan kopi itu. Oh—_shit_, kedua iris Eren membelalak ketika mendapati hasil karya yang tercipta akan dirinya.

Kopi itu—tumpah tepat mengenai semua berkas-berkas yang sedang Rivaille kerjakan. _The hell_! Eren merutuk dalam hati atas keteledorannya. Matilah sudah dia.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Eren jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Rivaille menoleh—pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama hening. Eren meneguk ludah takut saat Rivaille menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Bocah." Suara berat Rivaille bergema indah di dalam ruangan tersebut, membuat Eren bergidik.

Eren mati gaya. "Ma-maaf, Kapten ..." Cicit Eren seperti seekor tikus terjepit.

Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Eren dengan ekspresi wajah keras. Menarik kaos yang dikenakan Eren, lalu memaksa Eren agar menunduk menatap wajahnya. "Kau—" geram Rivaille menatap Eren tajam, "—harus membayar semua ini."

Eren membatu, Eren takut, tubuhnya bergetar. Pandangan Rivaille seakan-akan ingin menusuknya—bukan dalam arti yang 'bukan-bukan'.

"Kau harus dihukum." Suara itu, bergaung jelas di kedua indera pendengaran Eren. Eren ciut. Tubuhnya pun kaku. Jadi ... ia harus dihukum?

"M-maaf, Kapten ..." Cicit Eren kembali dengan bibir bergetar.

Rivaille menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis, merasa tidak sabar akan menghukum bocah merepotkan yang saat ini tengah ada di hadapannya. "Kau—" Eren kembali meneguk saliva takut saat suara Rivaille kembali terdengar, "—harus membayarnya dengan seluruh tubuhmu."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Eren mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia berhasil mencerna maksud kata-kata Rivaille. Bayar dengan seluruh tubuhmu, seluruh tubuhmu, tubuhmu, tubuhmu, mu—

APA?!

Eren menegang. _Tubuhnya_! Dengan sigap ia pun melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Rivaille. Eren menatap Rivaille tidak percaya. Rivaille menyeringai—kali ini lebih lebar.

Tubuh Eren bergetar. Apa? Apa? Apa yang mau Kaptennya itu lakukan dengan tubuhnya?

Tanpa sadar, Eren menutupi dada bidangnya dengan kedua lengan tangannya—membentuk sebuah tanda silang.

Rivaille mendekat. Eren mundur. Rivaille mendekat Eren mundur. Begitu seterusnya hingga punggung Eren sukses membentur sesuatu yang keras, dinding ruangan.

_Mampus_—batin Eren komat kamit meminta pertolongan dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Kapten ..." ucap Eren samar di tengah-tengah kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Rivaille menatap Eren datar, membuat Eren kembali salah tingkah. "A-apa ini? Dan—apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Eren menunjuk sesuatu di atas meja Rivaille. Benda itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan di mata Eren.

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Karena ia ingin membuat 'sedikit' kejutan kepada Eren—bawahan tersayang yang selalu merepotkannya ini. "Yang jelas kau harus membuatku puas malam ini," ucap Rivaille dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Tidak membutuhkan jeda waktu lama, Rivaille pun segera menyuruh Eren melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia perintahkan. Dan mau tak mau, Eren hanya bisa menurutinya kalau ia memang benar-benar tidak ingin mati lebih cepat.

"Lakukan dengan benar, bocah." Rivaille memperingatkan Eren agar dia melakukan perintahnya dengan benar. Dengan tatapan tajam, Rivaille pun melakukan kontak mata dengan Eren—menyuruh Eren agar melihat cara yang sedang Rivaille tunjukkan. Oh, hebat.

Eren bergerak canggung. Sesuai dengan yang Rivaille tunjukkan, ia pun mulai melakukannya—dengan tegang. Keringat panas dingin juga mulai mulai jatuh satu persatu melewati pelipis hingga dagu. Entah kenapa ruangan ini rasanya jadi terasa semakin panas, kontras berbeda dengan udara malam saat ini.

Bunyi gesekan juga terus bergaung indah di dalam ruangan yang dirasa tertutup itu. Menjadikan lagu tersendiri dalam diamnya kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Rivaille dan Eren.

Oh—demi tembok Maria yang habis dirobohkan oleh Titan. Apa yang tengah Eren lakukan saat ini?

Rivaille menekan pergelangan tangan Eren, membuat Eren kembali tersentak kaget. Ragu-ragu ia menatap Rivaille. Apa ia kembali melakukan kesalahan? Apa ia belum cukup membuat sang Kapten puas? Berbagai presepsi muncul di dalam otaknya. "Kau harus lebih menekannya seperti ini, Eren." Dan untuk pertama kalinya—Rivaille menyebut nama Eren dengan suara _barithone_ yang rendah, membuat Jantung Eren bertalu-talu karenannya.

Mengangguk kaku, Eren pun mulai menambah kekuatannya untuk menekan-nekan dan menggesek-gesek sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Sudah berapa lama ia melakukan ini? Rasanya tangannya terasa semakin basah akibat cairan yang membasahi kedua telapak tangannya. Eren meringis.

Hampir sejam lebih Eren melakukan hal itu dan kini ia kembali mendapat perintah baru dari sang Kapten. Dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot ia pun mulai menatap kedua iris mata Rivaille yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya. "Hisap ini," perintah Rivaille mutlak. Eren memandang ngeri Rivaille. "Hisap dan habiskan semua isinya."

Oh—tidak. Eren mempunyai firasat buruk. Setelah ia melakukan kegiatan yang membuat tenaganya hampir terkuras habis, sekarang ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang rasanya buruk. _Habiskan semua isinya_—Eren kembali meneguk saliva takut.

"T-tapi—"

"Kubilang, hisap dan habiskan. Kau tidak boleh memuntahkannya, kau harus menelannya." Rivaille memotong kalimat Eren cepat membuat Eren semakin membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

Tuhan, tolonglah Eren dari perbuatan kejam Rivaille terhadapnya. Eren tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa seperti itu. Ia hanya membuat 'sedikit' kesalahan, tapi kenapa sang Kapten begitu menyiksanya? Ditambah ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya—oke ralat, mungkin bukan 'sedikit' tapi 'banyak' kesalahan. Ingin rasanya Eren kabur dari tempat itu. 'Siapa saja tolonglah aku.' kalau bisa, ingin rasanya Eren berteriak seperti itu agar ia bisa membangunkan seluruh anggota _Scouting Legion_ di dalam markas ini.

Eren kembali meneguk saliva berat sebelum ia memulai aksinya. "H-haah ..." Ia berdesah pelan di saat aksi awalnya. Rivaille tersenyum licik.

Kepuasaannya baru saja akan di mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Kapten aku sudah tidak kuat," ucap Eren disertai napas yang terengah-engah. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

Rivaille menatap Eren tajam. "Kau harus melakukannya hingga tuntas."

Keringat deras mengalir dari seluruh tubuh Eren, membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi di malam ini. "Tapi—" Rivaille kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren, "—a-apa yang mau kaulakukan, Kapten?" Pertanyaan Eren terdengar panik di dalam indera pendengaran Rivaille.

"Diam dan ikuti semua perintahku." Rivaille mulai membantu Eren agar ia bisa kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Shh-tapi aku sudah tidak kua-mmph!" Kalimat Eren kembali terpotong saat Rivaille memaksa Eren untuk melakukan kegiatan yang ia minta. Eren tertohok, saat di rasakannya banyak cairan mengalir lancar melewati mulut dan juga kerongkongannya. Sial, ini terlalu rapat dan Eren tidak bisa melepasnya—batin Eren merutuki.

Keringat semakin mengalir deras dari pelipis Eren, namun hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan niat Rivaille untuk menghukum bawahan yang selalu merepotkannya ini.

Puas. Rivaille pun mulai membebaskan Eren. Eren terlihat megap-megap saat hendak mengambil banyaknya pasokan oksigen di dalam ruangan itu. Sial. Sial. Napasnya semakin terengah-engah, lidahnya pun terasa sangat kelu. Rasanya, ia ingin mati pada saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rivaille dingin dan datar.

Eren tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu fokus pada keadaan dirinya sekarang. Tubuhnya lemas, rasanya tidak bertulang. Sisa-sisa suara desahan dan napas yang memburu pun masih tertinggal di dalam ruangan tersebut. Eren memejamkan matanya. Lelah, ia mengantuk. Dan dengan cepat, ia pun mulai tertidur—bersandar pada meja kerja milik Rivaille.

"..."

Rivaille menatap datar seorang Eren Jaeger yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di atas mejanya. "Bocah." gumamnya dalam keheningan malam.

**o..o**

"Eren," panggil Mikasa ketika melihat Eren. "Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" Tanyanya merasa khawatir. Armin pun sependapat dengan Mikasa. Tumben sekali Eren terlihat lesu di pagi hari. Pasalnya, di setiap pagi biasanya dialah yang paling bersemangat.

Eren menoleh malas ke arah Mikasa dan Armin. "Hah?" Responnya seperti orang tulalit, membuat Armin menatapanya heran.

Mikasa mengernyit, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Eren. Dengan gesit salah satu tangannya pun mulai menggapai permukaan bibir Eren. "Kau kenapa? Bibirmu bengkak."

Eren kaget. Kedua iris matanya membelalak lebar. Bengkak? Hah? Apa iya? Dengan pelan pun ia mulai menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri—terasa perih dan kaku. Hell! Ini semua pasti ulah sang Kapten. Dia terlalu bernapsu menghukum Eren. Otaknya kembali berputar di saat kejadian malam tadi. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Gila, gila, ini gila!

"Eren," panggil Mikasa sekali lagi mengalihkan perhatian Eren dari sisa-sisa potongan momen klise semalam.

Eren berjengit. Sambil tertawa kikuk ia pun hanya bisa mengatakan pada Mikasa dan juga Armin bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Setelah berkata demikian, Eren pun segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Meninggalkan kesan misteri pada Mikasa dan juga Armin.

Rivaille cebol itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Lain kali, Eren tidak akan pernah mau menawarkan bantuan kepadanya.

Lagi. Otaknya kembali berputar cepat—mengingat hukuman-hukuman apa saja yang telah Rivaille perbuat padanya.

Membersihkan lantai hingga benar-benar bersih. Dengan kain pel kecil yang membuat Eren harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk melakukannya. Membersihkan seluruh kaca jendela di ruang tersebut, kemudian membereskan seluruh isi ruang tersebut. Dan yang paling parah—Eren dipaksa harus meneguk segelas minuman pedas yang entah dari mana Rivaille bisa mendapatkannya. Rasa lada dan bubuk-bubuk cabai itu bercampur menjadi satu, membuat Eren ingin mati di saat itu juga. _The hell_! Cairan merah pekat itu habis tak tersisa memasuki kerongkongan Eren. Lihatlah akibatnya! Bibirnya jadi korban! Jadi korban! Jadi korban!—cukup.

Eren menendang batu kerikil di hadapannya kesal.

Hukuman.

Rivaille itu ...

Seperti semacam _Dafuqs_!

Pada akhirnya, Eren hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tidak jelas pada Rivaille, tanpa diketahui sang empunya nama pastinya.

.

.

.

_**End**_

* * *

**Cerita selingan**: Jean tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Eren yang sangat absurd itu ditambah dengan gaya cerita Eren yang sangat menjijikan—baginya. "Jadi? Oh—ayolah, Eren. Aku sudah berpikir yang 'iya-iya' di saat cerita awalmu itu," ucap Jean menggelegar membuat Eren mendengus.

Mikasa yang juga mencuri dengar cerita anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa menggeram marah sambil menyebut kata 'cebol' dan 'mati' berkali-kali.

"Tapi—kalau Kapten benar-benar memang mempunyai kelainan seperti itu, bagaimana?" Connie bertanya pada Jean dan Eren, membuat kedua manusia bodoh itu tertohok karenanya.

Eren bergidik ngeri. Ia harus hati-hati dengan Kaptennya sendiri mulai saat ini dan mulai detik ini.

Tapi—menjaga jarak dengan sang Kapten rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Oh, _gay_! Tamatlah sudah hidup Eren.

Connie yang paham akan kegundahan Eren hanya bisa menepuk bahunya pelan. "Nikmati saja hidupmu, Eren. Aku rasa jikalau itu terjadi tidak akan seburuk yang kau kira."

Jean dan Eren memandang ngeri Connie. Tidak akan seburuk yang kita kira, katanya? Oke, kali ini. _Quotes_ Connie perlu benar-benar dipertanyakan.

**Catatan Author** : (...) /masuk ke dalem lubang _blackhole_/


End file.
